


always striving and straining (and never obtaining)

by will_p



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Denial, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, lots of tags about blowjobs huh
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: La Configurazione di Nick si chiama Harvey Kinkle.





	always striving and straining (and never obtaining)

**Author's Note:**

> Iniziata per il prompt _Harvey/Nicholas, Nicholas cerca il sapore della labbra di Sabrina su quelle di Harvey_ del [P0rn Fest #12](https://www.landedifandom.net/pf12-main/), mandata a parare da tutt'altra parte, e finita per il prompt _soddisfazione_ della quinta settimana del [COWT #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week5/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamGaelin ftw!)
> 
> Il tag DUB-CON è perché il pov è di Nick, che arriva e fa quello che gli pare e... non si preoccupa molto di sapere se Harvey è d'accordo.
> 
> Titolo @ _I Still Lost_ \- Dommin.

Nick si rende conto, un giorno, di avere una nuova, piccola ossessione.

La realizzazione è improvvisa, ma l'ossessione non lo è affatto - è cresciuta subdolamente, in silenzio, riempiendo pian piano ogni spazio libero della sua coscienza fino a soffocarlo nella sua morsa impietosa. Come quando si scruta nelle profondità di una Configurazione d'Acheronte, non si era accorto della trappola finché non si era chiusa attorno a lui.

Capire perché Sabrina fosse tanto presa da un mortale era diventato capire _come_ un mortale potesse prenderla tanto, e il tarlo l'aveva consumato fino a portarlo qui, nella stanza di quel mortale, tra le lenzuola sfatte del suo letto.

La sua Configurazione si chiama Harvey Kinkle.

Nick lo guarda, mentre s'inarca contro il materasso e si morde le labbra per non fare rumore, e ancora non riesce a decifrarlo.

È solo un mortale, come ce ne sono milioni. Non è completamente spiacevole agli occhi, ma Nick potrebbe nominare dozzine di creature più attraenti senza pensarci nemmeno un secondo; soprattutto, la bellezza del mortale è fragile, pronta a sfiorire in un battito di ciglia.

Eppure Sabrina ha scelto lui. Ancora e ancora, continua a scegliere lui.

Dev'essere qualcosa nascosto più a fondo, si dice. Per essere creature così effimere, i mortali celano profondità che persino la loro scienza fatica a comprendere.

Si avvicina per studiarlo meglio, abbandonando la presa dalla sua erezione, e dalle labbra gonfie di Harvey sfugge il più delizioso dei gemiti, piccolo e disperato. Non basta a spiegare l'infatuazione di Sabrina, però - non quando sa benissimo che lei non ha mai visto questo lato del mortale.

I suoi capelli sono sparsi sopra il cuscino, lucidi e vaporosi, con un ciuffo incollato di traverso sulla sua fronte madida di sudore. Le sue guance sono rosse e bollenti, invitanti come mele mature, e agli angoli degli occhi minuscole lacrime gli si impigliano tra le ciglia come polvere di diamanti.

Grazioso... per un mortale.

(Nick, a ogni modo, è molto meglio.)

Decide di baciarlo, di nuovo, più a fondo. I primi baci erano stati necessari, un mezzo per fargli smettere di balbettare _io non_ e _non sono così_ e qualunque altra scusa dovesse ripetersi per accettare quello che il suo corpo così chiaramente voleva; ora invece Nick vuole _assaporare_.

Sa di alcol scadente e disperazione, il cocktail perfetto per una notte di cui pentirsi. Non è tra i suoi piatti preferiti, ma Nick sente di poterci fare l'abitudine.

Conquista la sua bocca come ha preso la sua stanza, il suo letto, il suo corpo - con un tocco suadente e una pressione decisa, e la promessa di così tante delizie a venire.

Il mortale è estremamente reattivo ai suoi tocchi. Uno sfiorare di labbra e pigola come un pulcino abbandonato, un morso e scatta a stringere le spalle di Nick in una morsa d'acciaio. Nick nasconde un verso pensieroso nel fondo della gola, si china sul mortale e lo bacia come se volesse strappargli l'anima, in cerca di quella scintilla che ha incendiato il cuore di Sabrina Spellman.

Non la trova, e si stacca deluso, ma almeno Harvey Kinkle è così squisitamente sconvolto sotto di lui, labbra rosse e lucide che chiedono di essere morse, occhi grandi e febbrili che lo pregano di non fermarsi.

Nick gli accarezza una guancia, preme un pollice al centro del suo labbro inferiore, e sorride quando Kinkle trema e socchiude gli occhi.

Checché ne possano dire, è _divertente_ giocare con gli umani.

Si china ad assaggiare il suo collo - forse il suo segreto si nasconde nella pelle morbida tra orecchio e spalla? nell'incavo tenero della sua gola? - e lascia scivolare verso il basso la mano sul suo viso, sfiorandogli il petto in un percorso distratto. Sfiora un capezzolo quasi - _quasi_ \- per caso e preme un sorriso contro il suo collo quando lo sente tremare; torna indietro con una pressione di unghie, lo prende tra le dita, _tira_ , e il sibilo tra i denti del mortale lo fa ridacchiare.

Continua a giocare con lui senza fretta, con tocchi leggeri e labbra insistenti, fino a ricoprire il suo petto di delicati lividi scuri e a vederlo aggrapparsi alle coperte con dita bianche per lo sforzo. È una quadretto così invitante, per un mortale, ma la sua pelle sa soltanto di voglia e vergogna, e non gli ha svelato niente di nuovo. Lo guarda con palpebre pesanti, leccandosi distrattamente le labbra, e Kinkle dà un piccolo lamento, incrociando il suo sguardo con occhi appannati e disperati.

Con la coda dell’occhio vede la sua erezione sobbalzare sulla sua pancia, ignorata, e oh, forse è di questo che ha bisogno. Cercare le sue risposte alla fonte.

L’umano impreca quando se lo fa scivolare tra le labbra. È così banale, così prosaico, ma sul momento Nick non ci bada; è da un po’ che non si concede certe distrazioni, e per un attimo ne rimane travolto - il sapore, il calore, il peso contro la lingua. Umano o no, non è sua abitudine sfigurare con un partner, perciò fa un respiro profondo dalle narici e lo accoglie fino in gola.

Harvey geme come un animale sacrificato.

Nick non riesce a trattenere un altro sorriso, incurvando a fatica le labbra attorno alla carne pulsante dell’umano, poi torna al lavoro. Lascia andare Kinkle quasi completamente, succhia piano la punta e poi si cala di nuovo su di lui, facendolo scivolare ogni volta un pochino più a fondo, ancora e ancora, cercando di strappargli di nuovo quel gemito.

L’umano, in tutto ciò, lo guarda. Nick alza gli occhi per caso e incontra i suoi, fissi su di lui senza vacillare un istante, illuminati di un’emozione che non conosce e non riesce a capire. Schiocca la lingua, irritato - Kinkle rabbrividisce per la pressione improvvisa - e decide di smettere di giocare.

Lo prende per i fianchi e _lo divora_ , ogni fremito e ogni goccia, tutto in cerca di una risposta, un senso all’incantesimo che ha gettato su Sabrina.

L’umano ansima, senza fiato, la bocca aperta in un cerchio invitante con cui non gli dispiacerebbe fargli ricambiare il favore. Non è per questo che è qui, però, perciò succhia più forte, affonda le unghie nelle sue cosce, e quando l’umano viene con un urlo spezzato ne inghiotte ogni singola goccia.

Sa di dolce e sensi di colpa. Sa di _umano_ , così semplice e dozzinale, e vorrebbe quasi gridare di frustrazione.

Poi sente qualcosa sulla guancia, dita calde e incerte, e quando riapre gli occhi Harvey lo sta accarezzando, lo sguardo sempre acceso di quella luce bizzarra, sempre puntato dritto nel suo.

Rimane immobile, come ipnotizzato da quel tocco inspiegabile, finché non lo sente accarezzargli le labbra.

La mano di Harvey ricade pesante sul letto, quando Nick sospira il nuovo incantesimo. L’umano sprofonda nel sonno per gradi, gli arti che si rilassano, il respiro che si fa regolare, gli occhi che lottano fino all’ultimo per non chiudersi e smettere di guardarlo.

È un dettaglio così stupido, come ogni cosa di questo povero umano, e Nick _non riesce a capirlo_.

Vorrebbe urlare di frustrazione, ma si limita a sistemargli una coperta sul petto.

Anche se la sua ricerca è fallita, non significa che sia stata vana. Prima o poi è certo che riuscirà a soddisfare la sua curiosità.

E fino a quel momento, non gli resta che continuare a provare.


End file.
